Tras muros mentales
by Ren Phanteas Mircea
Summary: Solomon odiaba a David, y a David eso no le importaba, pues tenian una forma especial de manifestar ese amor padre e hijo que nunca se mostraron. /Dedicado a Daniel y Allen 3 , mi pequeña fuente de inspiracion para esto/


*Mircea's Producciones presenta:"un mini-oneshot-drabble que Daniel-David-acosa-Solomon-uke me motivo a escribir(?)"* *se lamenta si hay fallas ortográficas por falta de tiempo y voluntad para corregirlas* *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Solomon lo odia, más de lo que esperaría hacerlo. David comprende eso y finge no importarle, pues esa es la mejor salida que a encontrado para ambos y ese sentimiento que nació de un torbellino de odio y rencor.

Porque las cosas cambian en un punto de la vida que no puede identificarse, que escapa de la propia comprensión humana y de la realidad misma.

David lo entiende, pues él, que todo lo ve, no vio venir ese encuentro ni la necesidad inmensa por recorrer con sus propias manos el cuerpo del joven que a decidido oponerse a sus mandatos y sus leyes. Y Solomon se volvió tan rebelde y encantador con el pasar de los años que cuando llegó el momento de tomar decisiones drásticas, no obtuvo la oportunidad de pensar, sólo de actuar y dejarse arrastrar por el aleteo revoltoso del ruck.

Pero lo culpa no era sólo suya, las decisiones únicamente no solo le pertenecían.

¿Qué es lo que Solomon había hecho siquiera?

La respuesta a la pregunta estaba allí, a la imagen del muchacho retorciéndose de placer por sus caricias, jadeando con la respiración acelerada y con las mejillas cada vez más acaloradas.

Solomon tenía su misma culpa por verdaderamente no atreverse a rechazarle, ¿De que le había servido que su muchacho le pidiese que se alejase una sola vez? ¿De que si no poseía la fuerza suficiente para empujarlo pero si la fuerza para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y robarle un beso?

No se veía la equivocación allí, no entre ese enredo de sabanas y piernas, de respiración compartida y de cuerpos restregándose entre si. Solomon ríe por las cosquillas que el cabello de David hace en su cuello cuando el mayor se acerca a morderle y a lamerle. A dejar sus propias marcas, a dejar un escrito sin letras que dicta que Solomon le pertenece sin importar las protestas que puedan hacer innumerables mundos.

Jadean, gimen y luego Solomon grita con goce y dolor cuando David lo penetra con fuerza por la desesperación de al fin saberse dueño de su cuerpo.

Abandonan la humanidad y se entregan al instinto de los animales. David embiste, cogiéndole de la cadera y dejando huellas rojizas con sus dedos. Gruñe, continuando embistiendo con una fiereza digna de su carácter. Sonríe, porque su cuerpo y el de Solomon parecen encajar casi perfectamente, casi. Pues Solomon es una muñeca que se deja manipular por sus manos y sus deseos impuros, puede verle desde su posición, convertido en un cuerpo que llora de placer y que suplica por más, por fuerza y bestialidad que lo corrompa de una forma que nunca nadie antes a conseguido.

Solomon jamás será inocente, no si le mira con los párpados entrecerrados, con el pedido mudo de un beso y un placer que pueda fustigar su alma.

El beso es húmedo, caliente, sofocante y ambos tiemblan. El suelo es frío y combina bien con el cabello azul desparramado del menor. Se siente tan bien apesar de que todo esta tan mal..

"Maldito Solomon..."

"Maldito David..."

Solomon le muerde el labio, lo toca, acaricia los hombros y va bajando por la espalda, con la intención de llegar más abajo.. Gimotea y deja de besarle, ladea la cabeza a un lado, dejando expuesto el cuello.

Las manos de David le acarician el trasero, lo aprieta sin pudor y mueve la pelvis, embiste con un ritmo acelerado y su ereccion palpita en el interior de Solomon. El sonido que provoca los embistes lo exita.. Se muerde el labio labio y puede que, solo sea cuestión de tiempo que llegue a ver el final.

Pero recuerda que nadie sabe la ubicación en donde se hallan, que nadie sospecha de lo que hacen en el suelo de una habitación oscura y que.. Que pueden continuar hasta que la noche termine, hasta perder la consciencia.

Eso suena bien, bastante bien.

David comprende más de lo que a comprendido de la vida al entrelazar sus mano con la de Solomon. Si, ahora entiende todo cuando los ocelos azules de su vástago le miran con la inocencia de un niño perdido que desconoce la realidad a la que se a metido.


End file.
